1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a protective cover and an assembly of an electronic device and a protective cover, more particularly to a protective cover that can reduce vibration in an electronic product and that has an adjustable accommodating space and an assembly of a storage device and a protective cover.
2. Description of the Related Art
The present technology tends to accelerate the speed and expand the memory capacity of the hard disk drives. When a hard disk drive is reading data and is hit by an external force, the data may be damaged. Thus, how to protect the hard disk drive against shock has become one of the factors to be considered in protecting the hard disk drive.
Generally, a bottom housing of a notebook computer is provided with an accommodating space for accommodating a hard disk drive. Currently existing protective cover of a hard disk drive is designed to have a size according to that of an outer casing of the hard disk drive so as to cover the same. To assemble the hard disk drive to the bottom housing, the hard disk drive is first mounted in the protective cover, after which an outer side of the protective cover is covered with a sheet metal plate. Finally, the assembly of the hard disk drive and the protective cover is fixed to the bottom housing. At present, the hard disk drive of a notebook computer has two standard thicknesses: 7 mm and 9 mm. Thus, two different molds are necessary to make the protective covers for the two standard thicknesses of the hard disk drive. The protective covers are provided with respective material numbers. Since use of the protective covers for the two standard thicknesses of the hard disk drive cannot be interchanged, when a protective cover is to be assembled to the hard disk drive, a worker must take note of the material number of the protective cover that corresponds to the size of the hard disk drive. This results in spending a lot of time.